


A fallen Christmas.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Self-Doubt, Surprises, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: When yohane finds a hidden gift from riko, she struggles to find a way to get her mortal love a present.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A fallen Christmas.

Today was a very wet and chilly morning in Tokyo; and there were only two days left until Christmas. Unfortunately riko found herself running late today; seeing as how she stayed up late the night before playing video games with a certain fallen angel. "Ugh, I gotta go, I gotta go!!", Riko panicked throwing on her school vest and biting down onto a piece of toast. "W-wait riri... it's cold out you need a coat", yohane said grabbing onto her human GF. "I don't have time...I have to go", riko said pulling away from her. "If you would just give me a sec... I'll go grab it", yohane said quickly floating to her room. 

She then made her way over to riko's closet and snatched the door open. Once she did, she saw riko's brown jacket hanging on a hanger. She quickly grabbed it off; but before getting it to riko however she stopped...as something had caught her eye. Hidden in the corner of riko's closet was a Christmas gift wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper; and it was addressed to yohane.  
"Y-yohane...this...is for me?!", the girl said feeling a tingle run up her spine. Before she could process this anymore though, she heard riko calling for her. "Yochan, I've really gotta go!!!". "Uh, alright... coming", she said rushing the coat to riko. "He-here you go...I hope you have a great day". "Thanks... I'll try", riko giggled as she gave yohane a small peck on the cheek before rushing off. 

Once the door closed the demonic girl drifted into the living room in deep thought. "I... can't believe she got me something". "I can't believe she cared enough to do that", yohane thought to herself. "She's always buying me things; always taking care of me". "She's too sweet for her own good", the fallen angel smiled. As she layed across the family couch she thought about all the nice stuff riko had been doing for her...then it hit her. "I think I should get her a present too; one that'll make her smile and smother me in affection", the girl blushed. "Hmmm, but what though". 

She then pondered through her mind; thinking of the perfect gift idea for her perfect girl. "Hmmm, what if I get her some art supplies". "Ooooh, or what about some piano lessons...nah she's already pretty good at that", yohane thought. "Hmmmm, decisions decisions", the girl said as she tapped her chin. She then sat up with a smile on her face. "I think I may just fly through town and go look at a couple of store's". 

Yohane then traveled to the roof of the apartment complex; and sprouted her giant black wings. "Alright, a gift for riri...let's go!!", She yelled before taking off. Yohane's speed was unprecedented; she flew faster than any mortal plane could. And before she knew it...she had arrived in the shopping district of Tokyo. Seeing as it was still kind of early though; she couldn't see much do to fog. "Hmmm, no floating for this one...guess I'll have to use my other form". She then landed and with a wink of an eye, she reverted to a small black kitty.

There were stores as far as the eye could see; and plenty of people on the way to work. So yohane slyly crept through the morning crowd. "These mortals really love their stores don't they; there seems to be one for every hobby", the girl chuckled. As she pranced along she eventually noticed; a cute little music store with notes painted all over the outside. "Heh, riko loves music", she smiled. 

Cat yohane then crawled into the window seal of the store and peared in. The shelves were lined with many many instruments...some she had never even seen before. "Wow...riko would be in heaven here", the cat-girl giggled. Soon however, she saw something that would dull her good mood...that being the price tags. "Wha...200, 400, 650... geez!!!". "I-i couldn't afford any of this", the fallen one cried. "Guess I better go check out another store", she said hopping out of the window and continuing her quest. As she walked down a little ways another store caught her feline eye. "Heeeeeyyyy, this is the store that sells those books riko likes". "What were they called again... doujins I think", the girl smiled. 

As she was browsing at all of the Yuri comics however; something hit her. "W-wait a minute...I don't have any money at all do I", the girl said going pale. "AWWWWW MANNNN, how am I supposed to get her something now!!!". She dropped from the window and sat with a disappointed look on her face. "What now...I really wanna get riri something". "But how do I get money when no one can freaking see me", yohane wondered. Just then a well off looking man with his wallet visibly hanging out of his pocket walked by... giving her a devious idea. 

"You know...mortals make enough money". "And all they spend it on is stupid stuff", the girl frowned. "I would say that the fallen angel deserves a couple bucks to buy something for the one she loves". She then changed to her human form, floated behind the man, and reached for his wallet. "Heh,heh, easy peasy", the girl giggled. Once she was finger tips away from her loot however; something stopped her. An image of riko's face popped into her head; and the closer she got to the wallet, the more visible riko's sad face became. "D-dammit, I can't steal her a gift". "She would never accept it", yohane said backing off. 

She then flew to the top of a nearby roof; to reevaluate her plans. "Ugh, what do I do", she cried out. The demonic girl spent what seemed like an eternity sitting with a sad face just begging for something to hit her; but unfortunately not one single thing did. Eventually she began to tear up. "I just wish...I could think of something". "I...I love her SOOOOOOOO much", the girl sobbed reaching a hand up to the sky. When there was no answer to her cries; she just fell back and closed her eyes. 

As she layed on the concrete ground she began to think about her riri. She was always so elegant and beautiful; and she brought fun to everyday. Yohane loved spending time with her...even when riko was in her sour moods. She loved everyday when they got hungry and riri would make them sandwiches. "Her sandwiches were delicious", she thought to herself. She loved flying her to school whenever she would let her. Seeing her adorable smile; and how she pretended to be a bird was the cutest thing yohane had ever seen. She loved turning into a cat at night and cuddling up to riko under the covers. But most of all she loved having someone who cared... someone who loved her so much. 

After laying there and thinking of all these things; a metaphorical lightbulb finally bashed the fallen angel over the head. Making her sit up with a loud "GASP". "I know what I could do", she cried. The girl then jumped up, sprouted her wings and flew home. Once she had arrived it was about lunch time, so thankfully riko was still at school. She quickly made her way to riko's room; and closed the door behind her. "Alright, time to get to work", she smiled. She then went over to riko's art supplies and grabbed a box of markers, crayons, and a notebook. 

Yohane then spent the rest of alone time scribbling and jotting all of her emotions for her riri into this empty notebook. Her plan was to make riko an awesome doujin of her own; one that showed her just how much she loved her. After about two hours of yohane showing off her mediocre artistic skills, she heard the door open. "Hey...I'm home", riko said putting her bag down onto the table. Yohane didn't want riko to see this gift before it was finished; so she closed it, grabbed a roll of tape from riko's art supplies, and hastily taped it to the bottom of her work desk. As riko entered her room, she saw the fallen angel standing in front of her desk with a dorky smile on her face. 

"Uhh, hey yohane...what are you doing", she asked curiously. "Heh,heh, eagerly awaiting your arrival my little riri", the girl giggled. "Oh well...I brought some fast food from town, you wanna eat", the girl smiled. "Of course". The girls then went into the kitchen and began their meal. "Didn't you like the spicy burgers", riko asked. "Of course...hot like the fires of the underworld", she posed. "Good, then I got the right thing then", riko said handing her a scrumptious looking burger. "Thank you riri...you are a true angel", yohane giggled. As the girls ate, riko couldn't help but notice that yohane's hair looked a bit messy. "Hey yohane, did you forget to brush your hair today", she asked commenting on the matted mess. 

Yohane who almost had the burger to her mouth froze in her tracks. She didn't want riko to know she had been shopping around for her a present; so she had to come up with something quick. "Uhh, yes...I... haven't brushed it today as a matter of fact". "You have a keen eye riri", yohane nervously chuckled. "Well I have a brush in my bag if you want it". "No...no that's okay", the girl smiled. "Umm, okay then", riko replied. Later on that night yohane waited for riko to fall asleep; and when she did the girl in cat form crept out of bed and got back to work on her DIY  
project. 

She worked her fingers to the Bone late into the night; and eventually she had to force herself to stop when she could hardly hold her eyes open anymore. At about 3:30am, she took one last look at her handiwork and hid it once again. "Heh, heh, riri's gonna love this", yohane smiled as she retaped it to the bottom of the desk. She then got back into the bed with riko and passed out. 

The next day was Christmas Eve; the snow covered the ground and all schools and stores were closed. Yohane didn't have much left to do on her project, but she wondered how much she would be able to get done with riko home all day. Nevertheless though, she enjoyed the quality time with her riri. They spent the entire day watching Christmas movies with her family, (of course yohane had to stay in cat mode for that part). And later that night after eating some pretty good dinner made by riko's mom. The girls stayed up late into the night playing video games together. "Heh, you know you are really good at these games", riko said happily being killed by yohane. "Yes...but do not fret, you are getting better". "I might actually have to use my expert moves before to much longer", yohane giggled. 

"I doubt I'll be getting that good anytime soon", riko yawned. "Oh, are you ready to go to bed", yohane asked seeing her opportunity. "Yeah...it is getting pretty late", riko said checking her phone. So once again yohane crawled into bed with her and waited for her to fall asleep. As soon as this happened she snuk over to her desk and started to work once more. This time she worked so late putting on all of the finishing touches; that by the time she was finished the sun was coming up. Fortunately her gift was finally done, now all she had to do was wait until the morning to give it to riko. "Whew, I really hope she likes it", yohane said placing it in it's hiding spot one more time. 

She then barely made it back into the bed before she passed out from utter exhaustion. Her slumber wasn't that great though, as riko woke her up bright and early on Christmas morning. "Hey yochan...wake up... it's Christmas", the girl smiled as she shook the fallen kitty. "Huh, I'm up...I'm up", the girl tiredly sighed. Once yohane poofed back into her human form she looked over at riko; whom was holding something behind her back. "Heh,heh, I got you something", riko said holding out a familiar present. "Oh wow, thank you riri...you shouldn't have", yohane said doing her best to act like she didn't know about it. 

"Well... don't you wanna open it", riko said blushing a bit. "Yes of course". Yohane grabbed the gift out of her hand; and presumed to tear the wrapping paper off of it. "Whoa, wow... it's so pretty", yohane said holding out a dark purple sweater decorated with bats. "Heh, I'm glad you like it; I made it in home ec". "Your always wearing that sleeveless fallen angel suit; so I figured you probably get cold sometimes", riko smiled. Seeing as how riko made this Halloween type sweater all by herself, it made yohane tear up a little. "I promise you... I'll never take it off", she said sliding it on. "You don't have to constantly wear it silly; just when it's cold", riko said hugging up to yohane. 

Riko then went for a kiss, but yohane stopped her just before she could connect. "Wha-whats wrong", she asked. "Riri...I...I have something for you as well", yohane said placing a finger on riko's lips. "Oh yeah, what is it". "Ummm, unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room while I fetch it". "O-okay, that's fine", riko said as yohane walked her to the door. Once riko was out of the room, the fallen angel ran over to the desk and snatched her now completed doujin out from under it. "Please...let her love this", she said looking up towards the sky once more. "Okay you can come in now!!", yohane called out. 

"Alright", riko said nervously walking back in. The first thing she saw was her GF holding out a seemingly homeade book. "Wha-what is this", riko said taking it from her. The title read, "the lonesome fallen one and the heavenly angel". "I know you like those doujin's, so I decided to make you one of my own", the girl smiled. "Wow yochan...this is so creative". "I'll read it right now", riko said taking a seat on her bed. As she opened it she saw a lonely looking yohane all alone in an alleyway. The art style wasn't the best she'd ever seen; but it still meant a lot seeing as it was a gift from her girlfriend. 

Next she saw an angel with long red hair come down from the sky and swoop the lonesome creature into it's arms. The angel brought her back to her castle where she loved, spoiled, and took care of yohane. Turning the page she saw the two spending lots of time together... playing video games, watching movies, and even playing dress up. Eventually the two started to fall in love; but yohane however never thought she was good enough. She didn't think she could give the things to riko that she wanted. Thankfully though, everytime the monster known as depression reered it's ugly head; the angel was there to vanquish and save yohane from it. 

She turned the page and saw that as time went on the two's love never falters. They never fought, they never thought about anyone else they'd prefer. It was truly...eternal love. Riko then came to the final page which showed the two beings floating into the sky locked into a sweet kiss. A small message read, "to my eternal love... riri". As riko closed the book tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "Oh yochan...that was so BEAUTIFUL!!!", she cried out. "Wha-you really liked it", yohane smiled. Then instead of saying anything; riko ran up to the girl and pulled her into a very emotional kiss. Yohane was so happy, she didn't know what riko would think of her gift. 

As the kiss broke, riko looked into her lovers eyes with the happiest look she had ever seen. "I love you so much you little devil", riko said patting her head. "H-hey, that's my line", yohane giggled. The two girls then shared a tender hug; one that they never wanted to break. A little later, yohane was taking a well deserved nap after having some delicious Christmas dinner. While riko sat at her desk happily reading her gift for the eighth time. 

The end...merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I used American value in the money parts, I don't know how much yen is worth 😊.


End file.
